Jin
Jin is a new unit introduced in ''Metal Slug Attack''. Character Summary A samurai hailing from the same village as Yoshino, she eventually left on her own so that she could train alone to become stronger. She initially disliked living with other people, though she does not mind being with animals. In fact, she has a pet monkey which she named Asajiro. While not shown in-game, during her journey with Red she falls in love and eventually marries him, having two children; Elena and Licht. Story Extra Ops First appearing in the Extra Ops "Wild Edge", Jin deals with a rampaging Metal Rear EX and destroys it. She does not appear in "Cross/Over Fate", but is briefly mentioned by the Abyssal Ptolemaios having killed her and Red in battle. Another Story She makes an appearance in the Independent faction story "The Legend of the Samurai", where the Red Goblin, Scotia, Vatn and the Ptolemaic Army led by Yoshino search for her on a deserted island. Jin duels Yoshino after the latter finds her, though their match is undecided as Yoshino's soldiers drag her away after she is wounded by her. After destroying a Sand Marine alongside Red, she decides to join his group to become stronger. In order to protect Red, who is still being hunted by the Ptolemaic Army, Jin is sent as a sentry to stop anyone who is curious to find him. After Elena and Licht discuss finding him, she mistakes their intentions as hostile and battles Elena. The two are evenly matched, though she is unaware that her future self had taught Elena swordsmanship. After verifying that their intentions are pure, she leads them to a safer location, but they are ambushed by the Ptolemaic Army. Jin defends Licht from a assassin, though she takes a small wound in the process. Continuing her journey with Red, they are at sea when they arrive on an island where the Ptolemaic Army attacks them. In the process, Asajiro runs away, prompting Jin to search for him after the coast is clear. When she finds Asajiro being chased by a drunken pirate, she gives a warning attack to tell the pirate to back off. The pirate, Aileen, tells her that she just wanted to look at the gem her pet had found earlier. Jin and the others follow Aileen, who had followed Asajiro to the gem mine, and destroy an Emerald Turtle. They later pick up Aileen at sea after she goes overboard while in her sleep. Remaining on the island, the Ptolemaic Army sends a larger force led by Mira and her subordinates. Jin fights Achetto, and though they put up an evenly matched fight, Jin is gradually pushed back into the caves where Mira is waiting. Jin and Vatn manage to get Elena and Licht to safety, where she learns they are her future children and that if she dies, they would die too. Though insistent on finding Red, she is eventually persuaded otherwise. Red later returns to his allies, causing Jin to cry in relief. Gallery Jin_MSA_idle.gif Jin_MSA_move.gif Jin_MSA_attacks.gif Jin_MSA_special.gif Jin_MSA_win.gif Jin_MSA_bleed.gif Trivia *Her appearance somewhat resembles Sakuya Tachibana from God Eater. Videos Wild Edge ： MSA EXTRA OPS ジン：MSA ユニット紹介 Category:Characters Category:Female characters